


Pictures Of Your Face

by Cotton_Candy_Bun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dominant Gavin Reed, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is the depressed one, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson isn't as depressed, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Romance, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Candy_Bun/pseuds/Cotton_Candy_Bun
Summary: Set a year after the events of the main story, Connor still works at DPD with Hank, but he has noticed that Gavin seems to gone down in a slight self doubt or even depressive spiral, and people around him have used it against him, but Connor tries to support him in the best ways he can, Gavin seemed in denial towards him at first, but he slowly warms up to him, maybe a bit too much..





	1. Introduction (Very creative I know)

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first story I am posting to this site, be gentle, I am honestly a bit horrified, I have wrote a few stories before but this is in a new style for me, I tried to make it as best as I could.
> 
> -I don't know how frequently I will post a new chapter (Hopefully consistently) and I am sorry that the first chapter is a bit short, I will make the chapters longer in the future.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Side note: The title is based off the lyrics from a sorta vocaloid song that actually completely inspired this fic!  
> Its title is "Spider on the Wall" by GHOST.)
> 
> (EDIT: I changed the rating to explicit because there is confirmed sexual content in the future, plus, well it can get pretty dark.)

Connor sighes, frosty air clings to his face, he stares up to the night sky, clouds scattered everywhere; the moon piercing bright, he fumbles with his coin. The time had to be around 02:00. He doesn’t understand why he is still up, he really should be inside where it was warm, and comforting, yet he feels so at peace outside. Snow fell into his hair, his cheeks, everywhere, it was such a pretty sight Connor never got to appreciate until now, everything has finally settled down, his mind at peace. Androids aren’t called deviants anymore, they are people, finally accepted.  
Connor is lucky enough to get to continue working with Hank, even though Hank pretty much adopted him, Connor enjoys working with him, they make a great team. Connor began to smile lightly, finally going back inside.

Connor closes the door behind him quietly, as he is greeted by Sumo, “Hello Sumo.” He crouches next to him, petting his head.  
“Connor what the fuck are you still doing up? It’s almost three in the fukin’ morning!” Hank grumbles, appearing out of nowhere, looking like he has been sleeping for years, his hair a mess. Connor jumps to his feet, startled, “Oh- hi, Hank, sorry.. I was.. Just outside..” He stutters, avoiding eye contact awkwardly, he always acts like a shunned child if anyone remotely raises their voice at him, His LED switches from blue to yellow, signaling that he is in deep train of thought. Hank notices this and he stumbles over, still half asleep, patting him on his shoulder, “Hey don’t feel bad, I was just concerned, we have work tomorrow ya know.” He reminds him, words slurred, trying to change the subject to get his attention again. Connor doesn’t move for a moment before his head shoots up, he nods, “I know, thanks for your concern.” He smiles, and so does Hank, bringing him into a hug, now patting his back, “Yeah, yeah, now you get some rest, you’re going to need it.” Hank responds, backing up, “Now if you excuse me, I am going back to sleep, good night, son.” Connor watches him exit the room, before replying with, “Night.” He blinks slowly, now realizing how tired he actually felt, so he does what Hank told him to do, get some rest. Connor walks over to the couch and sits down, Sumo joining him. He acknowledges the dog by scratching behind his ear, and he began to snuggle him, falling asleep quickly. Connor soon does the same, closing his eyes, dozing off.

The following morning…

Connor and Hank arrive at the station early in the morning, thick layers of snow clinging to the ground. Hank hobbles into the building still waking up, he was trying to get used to actually getting to work on time. Connor right behind him.  
The receptionist greets them as they walked by, which Hank doesn’t say a thing, going straight to his desk, Connor on the other hand stops and says hello, before also going to his designated spot across from Hank.  
Connor instantly began to work, investigating the newest case files. Which none of it was super important, no murders, Connor thinks that it is a good thing of course, Hank just rolls his eyes, “Another boring day at work, huh?” He scoffs to himself, putting on his headphones to listen to his favorite music, Connor looked at him for a moment before staring down at his lap, indeed it was going to be a long day..  
Many hours go by of nothing happening besides paperwork, which Hank didn’t take too kindly to,  
“Hey Connor, remember when we actually did things?” He asks him sarcastically, Connor glances over,  
“I do, those were great times.” Connor replies.  
“We were actually doing something fukin’ productive with our lives.” Hank rants on, Connor listening very closely, agreeing silently, Connor was going to utter out something when they were both interrupted with;  
“Hey asshole! You finally made it to work!” A fellow coworker yells over to the now very late Gavin Reed, who looked over to the cop, a very offended expression sprawled across his face,  
“Fuck you too!” He spat back, he is visually disheveled and very, VERY pissed off about something. Ever since the revolution, Gavin has been acting different, he seems to have much more on his mind, Connor thinks it’s because of the fact that he has to accept androids as people. Connor could also tell that Gavin is very cold, he is trembling, so perhaps he had to walk to the station? That thought slightly concerns Connor, he always tries to get on Gavin’s good side, and now he was starting to notice the pattern of more and more people hating on him, and he didn’t defend himself as much, he was obviously going through.. Again, something..  
Gavin storms into the break room over to the coffee machine, in perfect view where Connor was sitting.   
His eyes scan over him, he is still shivering and he seems to be cursing to himself, as soon as his coffee is done he snatches it from the machine, instantly taking a drink, brows furrowed.  
Connor tilts his head to the side, what happened to him?  
Connor couldn’t stop analyzing at him, that is until Gavin’s eyes shoot over to him, Connor swiftly turns his head away, LED turning red for half a second, he decides that he needs to know, so he calmly stands, and sneaks over to Gavin, who was facing away from him now.  
“Hello Detective.” Connor attempts to greet warmly,  
“The fuck do you want, tincan?” Gavin growls, turning around, his cold eyes piercing into Connor’s soul.  
“I.. I wanted to ask you a question..”  
Gavin stood still glaring at him for a moment,  
“I don’t want to answer one of YOUR damn questions, now would you kindly fuck off?”  
“I am afraid I can’t do that just yet, I really want to know...” Connor trails off, trying to think of a way to word his sentence without pissing off Reed even more than he already was.  
“Know what?!” Gavin sputters, getting more visually agitated, making Connor’s LED switch to yellow, but it gives him an open window to ask what he wants.  
“What happened to you today? I just want to know, I won’t judge.. Trust me..”  
Silence is what he receives, he notices Gavin’s eye twitch, and then he groans, beginning to turn away from the android in front of him, but he is quickly stopped by a strong grasp on his shoulder, “Please, Gavin..” Connor pleads, his chocolate brown eyes downturned sadly.  
Gavin freezes, and he faces him, with a highly conflicted facial expression,  
“Fine..” His eyes soften a bit, as he breathes out harshly,  
“All my means for transportation were trashed, probably due to that fucking snow out there, plus there were no buses anywhere near me.. So I had to walk here, only to be greeted here like I am a piece of shit. There, you happy now?” Connor stands still for a moment, taking in what he said. He legitimately felt bad for him,  
“Oh- Yes, but I’m really sorry that happened to you, that can’t be a great start for a morning.” He tries to sound sympathetic from him, which Gavin sneers a response,  
“You? Feel sorry?? Give me a fucking break!” Those words hurt Connor, he has to believe him,  
“No, Detective, I actually mean it.” He sounds certain this time, which leaves Gavin speechless for a second, before he changes the subject entirely,  
“Okay dipshit, I need to investigate a case, leave me alone, and go back to your alcoholic father figure.” Gavin shoves pass him, leaving his still very full, yet now cold cup of coffee on the table.  
Connor put his head down slightly, he still doesn’t understand why Gavin was so hard on him and Hank, but especially him, he didn’t think about it much because he needs to get to work again before Hank gets cranky towards him.  
“Connor! Finally you’re back, we got a report, we need to go.” Hank shouts at him as he got near, but he doesn’t sound mad,   
“What is it?” Connor asks,  
“I tell you more when we get to the car.” He tells him, retrieving his coat, starting towards the exit, Connor following along.


	2. A Case of Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor get a new lead for a case, and they go and investigate.  
> (Warning: there might be some slightly triggering content in this chapter for some people, proceed with caution)

“So what we have going on is that some Traci’s have been reported missing from The Eden Club. Eye witnesses say they saw a automated taxi speed off, but there is no proof that is who we are after.”   
“Is that all the information we got?”  
“No, but I was just makin’ it short and simple.”  
“Okay. Where are we going first?”  
“Well, the only place we have a lead; The Eden Club.”

They soon arrive at The Eden Club, and just like the last time they were there, Gavin was at the scene too. Hank chuckles when he sees him,   
“Why is Gavin here? He must have an obsession with this place or some shit.” Connor nods a response, and he pauses,that’s when he realizes that this was probably the case Gavin was talking about.  
Hank exits the vehicle, and so does Connor, walking towards the familiar building, but the only difference was that it is still light out. Gavin was out front arguing with the manager, of course.  
“What are you doing here Gavin? Haven’t you heard the memo that me and Connor do the cases with androids, or did you just come here for ‘fun’?” Hank jokingly asks, intentionally trying to annoy him.  
“For fucks sake! I was assigned to come to this shithole again, alright?? I had to ask this prick for some evidence, but he doesn’t want to budge.” Gavin shot back at him, pointing at the manager.  
“Well maybe you’re too distracted to even hear if he is giving you answers.” Hank continues, raising his eyebrows.  
“Just. Stop. I’ve had a shitty day today, and I don’t want you all up on my ass practically calling me a fucking perv!” Gavin bats his fist at him defensively. Connor knew why, and he wasn’t gonna say a word.   
“Well you kind of are, Reed.” Hank smirks smugly, successfully pissing off Gavin extremely,  
“LISTEN HERE ASSHOLE, I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU GET YOUR FACTS, BUT YOU ARE JACK SHIT WRONG.” Gavin threatens.  
Connor watches them fight back and forward very uncomfortably, he stood there until he saw Gavin throw a punch at Hank, missing, but still encouraging the fight to escalate further, and Connor had to step in,   
“Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, this is not acceptable! We have a very serious case here! Hank, I know why Gavin has been agitated today, I don’t think it was the best decision to push his emotions like this. Detective, I suggest that you should take a break, it would be good for you.”   
They both stop, and look at Connor, before glaring at each other, backing up,  
“Ok, ok… We’ll stop..” Hank reluctantly complies, still giving Gavin a dirty look.  
Gavin starts walking away, but he stops next to Connor, he looked so exhausted.  
“Thanks.” He slightly lightens his harsh expression to Connor before leaving. Connor was shocked, did Gavin just show gratitude?  
“Alright Connor, we need to ask the fucking creepy manager if he saw anything, maybe he will actually talk to us.” Hank tells him, still sounding slightly grouchy, hinting that Connor should ask the questions,  
Connor shook his head slightly, he was still thinking about the events that just occured, but he looked over at Hank,  
“I should get him to talk.” He says calmly to Hank, as he approaches the manager,  
“Excuse me, but have you seen any suspicious men who might have taken.. How many Traci’s?” Connor asks politely,  
“Three, three Traci’s are missing.” The manager responds, obviously being dodgy with answering.  
“Okay. Have you seen anyone here who might have done it? Did you see the taxi when it sped off?”  
“No..” The manager shoots his eyes to the left, signifying that he is lying.  
Connor squinted his eyes at the man,  
“You know something, I can tell, speak up now or there will be some trouble.”  
“Alright! Alright! I did see a man, he came in, gun pointed at my face, he wanted three Traci’s, so I let him have them, then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone, then he left, speeding away in a taxi.” The manager quickly confesses, looking absolutely horrified.  
“So you let him go? You helped this man so willingly, and you let him leave with the Traci’s? We can’t let you go for free, you need to be questioned further elsewhere.”  
“But he tried to kill me! You can’t just send me to an interrogation room when I was threatened with death!”  
“I can’t trust you, for all I know, you could be working for that man, and if that is so, you could be charged with assisted kidnapping, think about it, I don’t think you want that to happen.”  
Connor nonchalauntly threatens.   
“FINE, I DO KNOW WHO HE IS, HE IS A VERY LOYAL CLIENT! I DIDN’T WANT TO LOSE HIS SERVICE! BUT IF YOU INSIST, HE LIVES NOT TO FAR FROM HERE IN A ABANDONED HOUSE, JUST DON’T CHARGE ME PLEASE!!”  
“Thank you, but I am sorry, I have to, I can’t just let you leave empty-handed. Now you must come with us.”  
The manager looked at him in defeat, nodding his head, putting his arms out to be handcuffed, which Connor does.

\---

 

They quickly dropped the manager back at the station to be questioned, he had given them the address to the house, but he warned them it wouldn’t be very pretty... 

“This seems to be the place.” Hank points out, stopping the car.  
They get out and walk to the front door, which Connor knocks on it,  
“This is the DPD! Open up!” No answer, they look at each other and they decide just to kick the door down.  
They go inside, and it is a mess, parts of the ceiling had came down, there was trash everywhere, and trash equals cockroaches. Not to mention the overwhelming smell of musk and dirt. Hank gagged at the sight instantly,  
“Goddamn! Who in the hell would want to live in such a dump??” Connor frowns,  
“Only someone with a lot of issues.” he says quietly as he steps into the main part of the house, the living room. There was a staircase to the right, but it was impossible to climb, in front of him was the kitchen, but right before it was either a bathroom or a bedroom to the left.   
“You investigate that room over there Hank, I will go into the kitchen, is that alright?” Connor suggests,  
“Yeah definitely, no way am I going in there, probably moldy food and shit.” Hank agrees.  
“Good, if you need me just shout, and vice versa.” Connor informs, going toward the kitchen, as Hank goes into the other room.  
The room turns out to in fact be a bedroom, in it was a really disturbing bed with many unknown stains on it, across from it was a closet that was closed, and next to it, and doorway to a bathroom, which Hank really hoped that he didn’t have to go into. He decides to avoid it as much as possible, first searching underneath the bed, nothing, just more fucked up things like needles and crumpled tissues. Hank flies away from there very fast, then he brings his attention to the highly suspicious closet, and he approaches it cautiously, opening the door with a loud stereotypical creek, but what he finds in it is not stereotypical, he finds the three missing Traci’s.  
Then he hears Connor shout his name, he sounded scared. Hank turns his head toward the doorway to the kitchen, and he goes to investigate.. 

\---

Connor watches Hank go into the bedroom, before entering the kitchen, dirty dishes everywhere on the counters, and just like Hank guessed, there was plenty of mold, the sight even grosses out Connor with his now human emotions. He first goes over to the fridge, and highly regrettably opens it, it was literally a nightmare, it was filled with rotten and spoiled food, and more mold. Connor makes a noise of disgust and quickly closes it. He turns around and looks at the sink, it was filled to the brim with water, it had no dishes in it unlike everywhere else. He moves closer and looks into it, he swears that he sees something in it. He leaned a bit closer when suddenly he feels a presence behind him, and before he could react someone presses themselves against him, they grab a fistful of his hair and shove his face into the water, Connor couldn't even comprehend what just happen, the first thing that he realizes is that he is in a highly compromising position with this person. He tries breaking free, but he is unable to for some odd reason, he doesn’t think that having his head under the water would be a problem, but he is wrong, soon he starts experiencing the feeling of suffocation, panic begins sparking inside him, his attacker leans over on top of him, forcing him further into the water. Connors hands hit the countertops aggressively trying to get Hank’s attention, but he was too weak. His body makes him inhale, water going down his throat and up his nose, making him panic even more. 

LEVEL OF STRESS 78%

Connor’s vision began flashing white, he couldn’t take it anymore. He tried elbowing the person, but they dodged, grabbing something off the counter, Connor could hear it relatively clear.  
He felt like he was finally seeping into unconsciousness, until a very sudden and sharp pain sprang up his side, again, and again. He screamed, but since he was underwater there is only bubbles, and the very familiar color of blue overtook his vision completely, he has been stabbed, and now he is drowning in his own blood. 

LEVEL OF STRESS 85%

Connor thrashes violently, thirium pouring from his side, he is able to get the attacker off of him for a moment,   
“H-HANk-” He yells before his head is again shoved under the water, this time Hank heard..

\---

Hank wanders out of the bedroom startled by Connor’s panicked call,   
“Connor what the fuck is going on out he-” Hank tries to ask as he is cut off from clearly what's wrong, there was a man, in a all dark outfit, holding a knife, blue blood all over it, and is he grinding against.. CONNOR? He saw Connor struggling underneath the man, and that’s when Hank spots the wounds, three, just like the number of victims.  
Hank was NOT gonna let this fucker violate and torment his son anymore, he charges at the man punching him aside the head, knocking him clean out, but Hank isn’t done just yet, he repeatedly kicks the sick man in the stomach. Then he turns to Connor, his head still under the water, he must have went into shock.  
“Oh god, Connor!” Hank shouts, his voice shaky. He grabs Connor by his shoulders, pulls his head out of the water before taking him into his arms, going outside because he didn’t want to be in that house for another minute. He places Connor on the ground, he was twitching and shivering, a expression of surprise and horror on his face, thirium coming out of his nose and mouth, his LED a bright red. Hank began to do CPR on him, giving him chest compressions, there was a small chance that it would work, but that is only for a human, maybe it is different for an android, and to his relief it works, Connor coughs up a mix of water and blue blood up, instantly gasping for breath, Hank then put pressure on Connor’s wounds,  
“You’ll be ok, son.” Hank comforts him, moving one of his hands to Connor’s forehead,  
“Hank..?” Connor weakly asks, smiling when his vision clears more to in fact see Hank, he seems to be calling someone, most definitely medics and more cops. Once he is done he looks back down at Connor,   
“Connor… Thank god.” He sounds very relieved, “How are your systems holding up? An ambulance is on its way, should be here soon.” Connor analyses the damage, there were errors popping up everywhere,  
“It’s pretty bad, but I am regulating my biocomponents, I should last without medical attention for an estimated seven minutes maybe less.” Connor replies, sounding worried.   
“That’s not much time..” Hank’s expression turns frightened, he has never had to witness Connor die, and he really did not want to ever see that happen. Connor moved closer to him, he is still shaking, Hank at that moment realizes that sick fuck isn’t handcuffed yet, and he gently moves Connor off him, which he stares up at him like he just has betrayed him,  
“God Connor don’t give me that look, it kills me.. I have to make sure the fucker who did this to you is not going anywhere, I’ll be right back, just keep pressure on the wound, and you will be fine..” Hank tries to tell him, feeling awful, he still didn’t get a chance to talk to those poor Traci’s, but that could wait, he has to deal with the man who did this all.  
He goes back into the house, and to his relief the guy is still on the floor, what is not great is all of Connor’s blood on the floor next to the guy, not to mention the cockroaches that now swarm the man, serves him right. Hank grimaces as he gets closer, not hesitating to handcuff the man, unlike what a lot of people in movies would do. Hank nods quickly before sprinting outside, and back to Connor, who looked very thankful to see him again, just then they heard sirens,  
“Thank fukin’ god..” Hank sighs in relief.  
The ambulance arrives there shortly after, and they take Connor away to get medical attention, Hank goes with him, while other cops go to ask the Traci’s questions and make sure they were ok, and they also can take the man away. One of those cops staying behind was Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya this chapter would be much longer.  
> And I know this chapter is mainly focused around Hank and Connor, but you gotta get that father and son fluff, but mainly angst in this chapter.. oops. This story got dark pretty quick, but at least it gets better? Don't hate me.  
> But hey, I think I improved times a billion just writing this, so I am happy, and don't worry, there will be much more Gavin in the next chapter, so stay tuned folks.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Connor man.


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin questions the Traci's, as the mysterious man is interrogated by Hank as Connor recovers.

“Fuck this place stinks of death!” Gavin complains, his face scrunching up in disgust. He looks into the kitchen in front of him, noting the thirium on the ground,   
“Damn... “ He doesn’t know that is Connor’s blood, he got there after he was taken away, he only knows that he needs to talk to the victims who are still in the closet.While going there, Gavin walks pass two other cops who are taking the man outside to be brought to the station, and he does not look like a healthy person in the slightest bit. He goes into the bedroom and sees the three Traci’s, they look scarred for life, and seeing that made this feeling grow inside him, was it guilt? He freezes, shaking it off as that he just tried, and he approaches the Traci’s, one cowers backwards as he gets closer, he crouches in front of them in a non-threatening manner, he had to be nice to them or they probably wouldn’t talk.  
“Hi there, I am Gavin, I’m here to help, but first I need to ask a few questions. Are you ok with that?” He says to them trying to sound nice. Two of them stare at him, completely silent, they still look scared, and the other was laying behind them, she looked lifeless, but her LED was still on, flashing from yellow to red.  
“You need to talk so I can help, you know.” Gavin tries to get them to speak, starting to lose his patience already.  
“O.. o.. Okay…” One finally utters.  
“Great, so can you tell me what’s going on here?” Gavin asks,  
“We got taken.. Taken from where we used to stay.. We woke up here, this man.. He injected us with… with psychedelic substances.. Cut off our hands and feet… left us here… One of us… is dying… he treated her the worst, he slit her throat for trying to escape.. Threw her back with us..” The one Traci sobs, anguish filling her eyes. Gavin has many questions, how could an android react to drugs? Is that what it really meant when they went deviant, do they really feel everything a human can? Gavin never read into deviants, so he really didn’t understand them well, but he continues,  
“Wait, you and your two friends are WR400’s, am I right? This guy didn’t... well you know..”  
“No, never, he just used us as te.. Test subjects… for his… drugs.. And.. and we were his punching bags..” She replies, which Gavin feels relieved to hear, but upset at the same time. Her voice seems to be a bit glitchy and staticky, and Gavin has another question,  
“Why is your voice that way? It sounds damaged.”  
“I had... been screaming sss-so much, hoping someonnneeee would hear me, my voic-cee gave up on me.. After awhi- while.” It seems to be getting worse, and Gavin finally decides,  
“Don’t worry you will be out of here, I’ll help you and your friends out.” “Why am I doing this?” The thought digs into the back of Gavin’s mind, he is supposed to hate androids, but here he is, helping three of them.. Damn it Connor. He blames it all on him.  
He leans over and helps the first Traci up, which is the one he was speaking to. She is the model with medium length brunette hair and brown eyes. When she stands she yelps in pain, falling into Gavin’s arms, he completely forgot that she said their feet had been hacked off.  
“Uh, sorry.” He awkwardly apologizes, he never really has tried to chat with a android this much before, and he is pretty bad at it. He escorts her outside and goes back to get her two other friends, he gets the most damaged one last, he doesn’t see her making it much longer…

 

\---

In the ambulance Connor lays on a stretcher, Hank by his side, and there is an actual human paramedic caring to his wounds.  
“Connor you need to stay still so he can help you.” Hank tells him,  
“I- I can’t Hank!! I sh- shut down in three minutes, I can’t escape it! If I close my eyes, I still see the timer to my demise! I don’t want to die..!” Connor frantically shouts to him, LED glowing the brightest red possible.

LEVEL OF STRESS 96%

Connor doesn’t stop moving, he doesn’t know why, he just can’t, he wants to escape something that he is incapable of, and so he has to be restrained. The paramedic rips the fabric of his jacket and undershirt away where his injuries are, revealing the three puncture wounds, the skin around it deactivated, showing the pure white android shell underneath.  
“I have to cauterize the wounds to stop the bleeding, this will hurt a bit, but it should make the countdown you are seeing stop. You should also know that this is only temporary.” The medic informs him, which Connor only exhales harshly, looking over to Hank for support,  
“It’ll be alright, Connor.” Hank assures him, patting him on the shoulder, Connor closes his eyes, hearing the cauterizer being turned on.

ONE MINUTE AND SEVENTY-EIGHT SECONDS UNTIL SHUTDOWN

A horrible burning sensation smolders his side, a loud sizzling noise as his flesh is scorched shut, Connor cries out, gritting his teeth with much force, and then... It stops, the pain, the blood, and the countdown. Connor opens his eyes slowly, turning his head back to the medic,  
“Is it over..?” The medic shrugs,  
“Mostly, you aren’t bleeding out anymore, but there could be some internal damage, you will have to be checked at an hospital, and you also have to stay at there for at least for a night to heal.”  
Connor opens his mouth to speak, but decides not to, complaining wouldn’t help right now.

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later, and they take Connor inside, Hank barely able to keep up. He is brought to an emergency care room where they can check for internal bleeding.  
Hank is told to stay in the waiting room.  
The doctors give Connor an local anesthetic, and they continue, quickly running a few diagnostics to confirm if there truly is internal bleeding,  
And the results; yes there is.  
The knife had stabbed through a few tubes inside Connor’s abdomen, it would require surgery.

While Hank is in the waiting room he gets a call from Fowler to go back to work, he has to interrogate that man. He tries to convince him that he needs to stay there because Connor need support, but Fowler says that he would be fine, and Hank complies.  
On his way out of the building he runs into Gavin, he was with the Traci’s,  
“So.. do you just follow me and Connor everywhere or something?” Hank asks him jokingly, Gavin obviously unamused responds with,  
“Dammit Hank, you know why I’m here, how about this: Why are YOU here?” Hank sulks slightly,  
“Connor.. I’m here because of Connor.” Gavin reacts instantly,  
“Oh shit.” He pauses for a moment, expression changing to subtle concern, “Do you not mind telling me what happened to hi- it, or is it redacted info because I am a asshole and you can’t trust me, Hmm?” Hank glares at him,  
“First of all, with that shitty attitude hell no, second, HIM, he is a ‘him’ not an ‘it’.. Got it? And third, what’s with this sudden damn obsession with him?” Gavin sneers, looking thoroughly disgusted with Hank’s claim.  
“Fine, yeah sure got it, but obsession? Fuck no.”Gavin steps toward him threateningly. Hank isn’t in a mood for fighting, so he just ends it before things get worse,  
“I don’t have time for this, I am going back to work. Also, leave Connor alone.”   
“Okay Hank you do that, have fun, i’ve got my own problems anyway.” Gavin mutters, which Hank wasn’t listening to him anymore, exiting the building. As he steps outside, he remembers that his car is still at that house,   
“Ah, fucking shit!” he curses, he now has to call a taxi, to drop him off at that house, just to drive back to the station. A hassle, but necessary, so Hank calls for a taxi, which it arrives relatively fast, and he gives the driver the directions to the house, and after almost about an hour of completely avoidable problems, Hank makes it back to work, he knows he is gonna get it for being late.   
“Anderson! Where were you? Get in there and interrogate that man!” Fowler barks at him as soon as he is in his view.   
“I’m on it, don’t worry.” Hank grumbles a response, as he steps over to the interrogation room, going inside it.  
The man is sitting at the table, rocking back and forward, bright light from the ceiling shining down upon him perfectly, that view gave Hank an uneasy feeling, he didn’t want to be alone with this guy.  
He steps toward the table and sits down across from him, and he about falls out of his chair when he sees his face, it looks as it is rotting, his lips receding away with pus-filled sores covering them, eyes bloodshot red, and his eyelids seem to be gone, his face also is droopy, why in the hell did that manager let this guy get near those Traci’s? Then Hank thinks about what this man did to Connor, and he feels ashamed of himself that he let that happen. He stays silent for a second, before demanding to know,  
“What did you want with those Traci’s?”  
“Friends.” The man responds quickly,  
“Oh really friends? Do you even know what you did to them?”  
“They tried to leave… I never wanted them to leaveee…”  
“Well do you want to know something, you just made yourself look like a big fucking creeper, why did you take Traci’s when there are so many other androids out there? Did you just want them for your own fucked up fantasies?” Hank questions,  
“Noo I didn’t! They were my only optionnn, i’m no creeper!”   
“Yes you are! I saw what you were doing to Connor, you were all up on top of him, rubbin’ against him, Do you know what that is? It’s sexual assault, you fucking pervert!” Hank yells at him aggravation levels rising very fast,  
“NO I AM NOT!!” The man claims, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
Hank realizes the situation and tries to reverse it,  
“Okay, okay, you ‘totally’ didn’t do that, but can you tell me this: If you aren’t a creeper, why did you frequent the Eden Club then, the manager said that you were a very loyal client.”  
The man stares blankly at him, well at least as blankly as THAT face can.  
“He is aaaa friend…”   
“If he is your friend, why did you need to abduct those androids then? Did he mean something else when he said that..?” Hank inquires, and the man twitches,  
“He supplies me withh… the goodd stufff.. He is going to die because he toldddd youu.”  
Hank swallows nervously,   
“I hope you are not talking about red ice, and no he is not, you just admitted that you would kill him, you really want life in prison don’t cha buddy?”  
“Not red ice.. The good stufffff…..NO!” the man insists, before shouting loudly.  
Hank is so done with this entire thing, but it only worsens, the man begins sporadically lurching forward towards him, which he panics,  
“I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!” He flings himself out of the chair as cops come in and take the man away, one of them staying with Hank to talk to him about what the man said.  
“Hank while you were gone we tried to figure out what kind of drugs that guy is on, so we questioned the manager, and what he said may surprise you.” Hank glances over at him, still shaken,  
“What?”  
“It is a mix between ‘shrooms, meth, and crack, the manager explained that it gets all melted together in this sort of fucked up syrup and is injected into the body.I do not know how this guy is still alive at all.” Hank nearly pukes hearing that,  
“Holy shit..” The officer rubs Hank’s back,   
“You should be able to go now, I bet you want to see Connor again.”  
Hank nods slowly.

 

\---

Gavin sat in the waiting room, when a nurse came out of nowhere,   
“Hank Ander- oh.” She began to read out, but noticing that he wasn’t there, and Gavin looks over, “I know Hank, you can tell me what you were going to tell him.” The nurse looks pleasantly surprised,   
“Oh ok, well I was going to tell him, that Connor’s surgery was successful, and he will be able to leave by tomorrow, do you know Connor?” Gavin’s head perks up,  
“Connor… Yeah I know Connor, hey, can I go and see him?” A grin stretching across his face, which the nurse thinks, and then states,  
“I guess if you want to, he might still be unconscious.”   
“That’s fine. Which room?” He turns serious,  
“Room 14, it’s on this floor.”   
“Thanks, and by the way, if anyone comes looking for a ‘Gavin Reed’ that’s me, so just get me.”   
He adds, getting up and heading for Connor’s room. The nurse sighs,  
“What a weirdo..”  
Gavin strides down the hall thinking to himself, “Maybe I am obsessed.. No I can’t be.. It’s just an android..” He reaches room 14 and opens the door slowly, and he sees Connor laying on the bed, he still seems to be asleep. Gavin enters the room and sits in a chair next to the bed, looking over to Connor, now noticing that he is shirtless, and Gavin has a thought, “He has a lot of detail for an android like him..” Gavin’s face flushes in red, and he mentally smacks himself, “DAMMIT STOP!” Which he does, now noting the bandages wrapped around his waist. He brings his hand over to Connor’s hair and strokes it lightly, and at that moment he sees Connor move slightly, and then his eyes flutter open, his head turning towards him,   
“Gavin? Why are you here? Where’s Hank..?” He asks, his voice soft, not noticing Gavin’s hand on his head.  
“Because I wanted to, that’s why. Hank is too busy to care for his plastic pet.” Gavin remarks, swiftly retracting his hand away. Connor’s expression saddens, and that guilty feeling overtaking him again,  
“Fuck, Alright! I’m sorry I was just kidding.” Gavin expresses very flustered, A small smile goes across Connor’s face, making Gavin internally scream,  
“I forgive you, Gavin, you have been awfully nice today.” Connor points out,   
“That’s because it seems that you are the only one who considers me a fucking person!” Gavin spudders, Connor’s smile instantly vanishing,  
“Do.. do you think the same for me..?” That question hits Gavin hard, now is the time that he has to decide, does he consider androids as people or not.  
“I- I…” he stutters, thinking intensely, putting his hands over his face,  
“Ah fucking- YES! Okay??” He admits, Connor leans over to him,  
“Thank you, you don’t have to keep up this tough persona around me, I want to see real Gavin.”   
Gavin didn’t expect for him to be so close, and he backs up a bit,  
“Why do you care? Admit it, I’m an asshole, and that’s all i’ll ever be.”   
“I don’t believe that to be true.. you seem to be tense.” Connor looks deeply into his eyes, which Gavin squirms in his seat,   
“Yeah so what?”  
“Come on, Gavin.” Connor pleads, Gavin didn’t say anything, then he looks back down at the bandages,  
“What happened to you..? Hank didn’t tell me.” Connor sighs,  
“I was stabbed, three times to be exact.. I almost shut down…” Gavin’s face turned worried,  
“Was that your blood on the floor in that place..?”  
“..Yes..” Connor stares down, he looks scared, Gavin then moves his hands to each side of Connor’s face, surprising him.  
“Well you didn’t, and that’s all what matters, right?” Gavin whispers. Just then, Hank enters the room,  
“Conn- what the fuck??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, not really, dialogue isn't my specialty, but I try at least. I am not as proud of this chapter than the last, buuuuuut- it has some more Connor and Gavin moments, yay! (Oh and the very beginning of Gavin's new 'hobby' heheheHEHEH) 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took longer to be uploaded, I was having a hard time making this thing sound good, I tried by best, I still hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also cliffhanger!! I'm so evil. There will be some juicy drama in the next chapter.


	4. Worthless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gavin end up in a heated argument in front of Connor, which brings much stress to him. Gavin starts acting strange after the fight, having to witness something that he didn't want to, he just goes home, and his bad thoughts take over...  
> Connor has to stay at the hospital overnight which he is not comfortable with.
> 
> (Sorry but once again there is triggering content in this chapter which includes an attempted suicide, I would like to give a big thanks to Momma_Time for suggesting that I list the warnings!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOOPS I DROPPED MY BAG OF ANGST INTO MY STORY

Silence follows up for at least thirty seconds, 

“Hank, shit, I can explain-” Gavin begins, but is interrupted,  
“Keep it, were you even listening when I said, “LEAVE CONNOR ALONE?” Hank furiously questions as he approaches, shoving him out of the way,  
“Connor, are you alright? Did he not do anything to you?”  
“Ohhh, so all suddenly Connor is all yours and no one can show concern to him? What did it look like I was doing, he was scared, because he told me he almost died! I was comforting him because you were too busy!” Gavin huffs out, before Connor could speak,  
“He is not all mine, you fucking asshole! I am concerned because YOU were around him, honestly I don’t think you even know what comforting someone is, Reed!” Hank argues back, offending Gavin,  
“You really think I’m that heartless? Look who’s talking.”  
“I care about people a lot damn more than you do so don’t even try!” Hank growls,  
“Please-” Connor tries to stop them but Gavin interferes,  
“Maybe if you actually cared, you would consider why I act like a prick all the time, I’m going through some shit right now, Hank, and I don’t take to kindly to you treating me this way.”  
Hank snorts a laugh,  
“There is much better ways to dealing with your issues than being a bitch about it.”  
“But let's be honest, you were also a bitch when you were depressed.” Gavin mumbles,  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING THAT UP!” Hank yells at him, grabbing his shirt, fist aimed for his face. Gavin smirks,  
“Oh you don’t even know what I could do if you dare to touch me.”  
“Do you want to push me?! I’ll beat you to a bloody fucking pulp!” Hank threatens, moving his fist closer to Gavin’s face.  
“I DARE YOU! I FUCKIN-” Gavin advances, but is cut off by Connor,  
“STOP! JUST STOP! Do you want me to self-destruct? Watching you two fight was increasing my stress levels at a violent rate…” Connor sat up, putting his hand over his thirium pump, whimpering slightly due to his recently doctored up side, which Hank turns around and makes him lay down again,  
“Connor you could have hurt yourself, stay out of this.” Connor stares at him displeased,  
“I will not Hank! This ongoing fight between you and Gavin needs to stop now! It’s ridiculous!”  
Hank stares at him, mouth open in shock, he turns to Gavin,  
“This is all your fault, you couldn’t just stay away..”  
“My fault?! How the fuck is it my fault?” Gavin demands to know,  
“Hank! I said stop! He didn’t do anything wrong, you’re letting your anger cloud your judgement!” Connor quickly drops their argument, Hank still isn’t done though,  
“Connor how about you shut your fucking mouth! Reed, stay the fuck away from him, you hear me? All you cause is trouble to everyone around you.” Connor’s face turns to pure dismay, he is so crushed by Hank’s words, his stress levels increasing even more, Gavin notices Connor’s suffering and points it out, expression changing from frustration to horrified,  
“Oh god.. Look at him.. He could self-destruct at any second if this continues.” After those words Hank realizes that Connor was right, his judgement was blind, and in return, he hurt Connor.  
“Damn it, Connor! I’m sorry! I- I don’t know what got to me..” He tries to give Connor a hug to comfort him, but he moves away, his head facing away from him. Hank’s heart aches, he never wanted to hurt Connor again, but he just did.  
More silence follows, until someone opens the door,  
“Is there a Gavin Reed in here?” It is a man, most likely a doctor,  
“That’s me.. where did that nurse go?” Gavin inquires, his face now showing a worried look,  
“Oh, you mean Nurse Coleman? She’s receiving a serious disciplinary warning for letting a random person into a patient’s room without clarification, but it seems that you know these people, so i’ll let this slide, anyways, those three Traci’s you brought here, we need to talk about them, will you come with me please?” The doctor states casually, which Gavin nods slowly, standing up, he turns to Hank and Connor, which Hank’s mouths out the words,  
“STAY AWAY.”

\--- 

 

The doctor led Gavin down the hall, the walk was quiet, Gavin in deep train of thought. Soon they arrived at the first room, which was the room with the most damaged Traci, she’s barely hanging onto life,  
“Do you think she’ll make it?” Gavin asks seeming to be anxious, The doctor notices,  
“Maybe, it’s a very low chance but she could make it... Are you alright?” Gavin’s eyes dart over to him,  
“Yeah.. I’m fine..” he murmurs, walking up to the Traci, which her head turns to him in a jittery motion,  
“PLe-eASEEE Ju- jusT SHHUT mE Do--dOWN. It HURtS..” Her voice is even worse, it is shrill and even more staticky, it gives Gavin chills, he doesn’t speak. She reaches out to his jacket,  
DOoOO iT!!” She twitches violently, coughing up blue blood suddenly, and her face freezes, her LED blinks red for a few seconds before dimming out completely. Gavin staggers backwards, he is shocked, he just witnessed someone die… right in front of him,  
-“I- I can’t. I can’t do this anymore..” His mind repeats over and over, he faces the doctor,  
“I have to go, can I leave..?” The doctor’s expression displays confusion,  
“But you haven’t seen the othe-”  
“I don’t care. I’ll check up on them tomorrow.”  
-“YOU FUCKING LIAR!” Hisses his thoughts, which he tries to block them out,  
“Erm.. Alright.. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” The doctor awkwardly responds.  
-“No you won’t.”  
“Yes you will, have a good night.” Gavin states, ending the conversation, trying to remain calm.

Gavin rushes outside, It is now dark out and the snow has started to fall again, he doesn’t find it pretty, he just wants to get to his home. He gets on his motorcycle and drives to his house, which he makes it there in ten minutes. He doesn’t even bother putting his wheels up for the night, going straight inside, pass his cat, Claudia, who is demanding food. She is an all white cat besides having some cream colored spots such as on the tips of her ears, on her nose, and striped down her tail, she has icey blue eyes, which are always slightly crossed, and her pupils are very small, she has a really quiet but sweet meow to counteract her prissy face, Gavin loves her, but she could wait.  
He removes his jacket and leaves it on a chair, going to his room. He sits at the end of his bed and blankly stares at his lap, this empty feeling crawling up his spine from his heart.  
-“Why are you here? Your existence is pointless. No one cares about you. You heard, all you cause is trouble. No one likes you. EVERYONE WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU WERE GONE.”  
His mind takes over, spewing negativity at him, breaking down his composure like acid.  
He grasps his face, shaking his head,  
“That’s not true! LEAVE ME ALONE!” He has dealt with this everyday, but this time it was so much worse, he feels hopeless, sinking into the black tar of his soul.  
-“WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS! YOU ARE A LIAR! YOU’RE DISGUSTING! EVERYONE HATES YOU!!” The voice screeches, Gavin pauses, eyes wide, a deranged smile goes across his face, something snapped in him. He raises to his feet and walks to the kitchen, Claudia following.  
“I’ll make it stop… it’ll all stop.. Everyone will be so happy…” He snatches a large knife from the knife block, his hands shaky,  
-”Why..?”  
He analyzes it, feeling the blade to see if it is sharp, which it is, and he moves it to his throat, his breathing increases, the overwhelming feeling of fear taking over,  
-”Am I really doing this..?”  
He hesitates, he is petrified, but he forces himself to continue, inching it closer to his flesh, feeling it make contact, he inhales a sob, feeling a tear trail down his cheek, his eyes move to Claudia, who is sitting staring up at him, with her head tilted,  
“I- I’m so sorry for everything.. But I’ll be gone soon, you won’t have to have an disgrace of a human as your owner anymore..” He apologises to her, voice trembling from his cries. The knife cuts the side of his neck, his face instantly cringes, he feels a small amount of blood trickle from the wound, the pain is agonizing. He starts to drag the knife across his neck, but suddenly he freezes fully distressed,  
-“STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!” The small sane part of his mind screams. Then he moves the knife away from his neck, disappointment filled his thoughts,  
-”You fucking coward!” He cries broken by his own decisions, he was so close to being free from his suffering.  
“DAMN IT!” He throws the knife far away from himself with full force. He is a mess.  
He defeatively goes to the sink and washes the blood away from his neck, and dries it with a paper towel. He didn’t bother to cover it, he already has plenty of other scars.  
He feels Claudia rub against his leg, which he sits on the ground next to her slowly, she meows, and he picks her up and hugs her,  
“I am sorry you had to witness that..” She nudges her head on his hand, seeming to accept his apology. A weak smile appears on his face, the bad thoughts still very strong. He begins rocking side to side, placing his chin on her forehead, hearing the therapeutic sound of her purring start. A few more small tears go down his face,  
What would people think of him now..?

\---

The air was thick with suspense, Connor hasn’t said a word since Gavin left, Hank still feels awful,  
“Connor, you don’t have to be quiet anymore.. You’re concerning me..”  
He gently grabs Connor by his arm, and makes him face towards him, he looks really upset.  
“Why are you so rude to Gavin, Hank..?” Connor finally speaks, Hank groans,  
“Because he is a fucking asshole, he doesn’t know how to be nice to anyone, especially you.”  
Connor huffs angeredly at him,  
“Well maybe you should check your facts, lieutenant,” Holy shit, did Connor just call him lieutenant? “Gavin has been nice to me today, probably because I have tried to help him feel better. He has signs of multiple problems such as  
Depression, anxiety, and passive anger. He may be suffering from more if it has been suppressed from the world. You should be sympathetic towards him, you went through the same thing.” Hank frowns,  
“What’s your problem Connor? You all suddenly are all goo goo gaga towards him, and I’m sorry, but I don’t, he has proven time and time again that he is just a dick, but you can be all supportive like he is your fucking boyfriend because that totally wouldn’t be an abusive relationship!!!!” Connor sighs,  
“It’s not like that Hank, I am worried for him, he seems to be more unhappy as the days go on, I’m am concerned that one day he will not show up to work entirely. You said you cared about other people's feelings, Hank, you should at least feel a small amount of concern.” He looks at him with puppy dog eyes, which Hank respires,  
“Okay, maybe I do like having him around just to piss him off. Can you just not be mad at me anymore?” Connor thinks to himself for a moment,  
“Alright, I forgive you.”  
“Thank you Connor. I have to go now, are you alright with that?” Hank switches the subject, noticing that it is around 22:00.  
“But why..? I don’t want to be alone here..” Connor sounds panicked,  
“Because Sumo is probably starving, it’s late, and I’m tired, again I’m sorry.” Hank tries to explain,  
“I don’t want to be here… I’m fine, I want to go with you, Hank,” Connor attempts to sit up, causing the same pain in his side again, being a deviant isn’t great all the time.  
“You are not fine Connor, you almost drowned and you were stabbed earlier, you need to recover.” Hank reminds him,  
“I know.. I just don’t trust the doctor, what if he hurts me because I’m an android?” Connor questions,  
“He better not do that, he will get it if he does. Now I need to go, just try to sleep, should make the night go by quicker, good night.” He tightly hugs Connor, before standing.  
“Good night… Drive home safely, and tell Sumo I said hello, I miss him.”  
“Don’t worry, I will.” Hank assures him, as he opens the door, and he leaves Connor alone. He instantly feels uncomfortable with that small window parallel to him on the door, anyone could see him. He moves his hand to his side.  
His eyes are glued to the door, waiting to see something through the glass, the bright light isn't helping his uneasy feeling, this was his first time trying to sleep alone since Hank adopted him, which being restrained to this bed compared to being comfortable on a couch with Sumo as a guard dog is very unnerving to him, but he tries to fall asleep.

 

\---

Gavin lays curled into a small ball, contemplating his decisions, he thinks that he is stupid for what he did. He thinks he is a coward. He thinks everything bad about himself, but what gets him the most is that the only thing that cares about him, is an android, how pathetic he feels about himself, not even a real person cares about him, only an android, but he isn’t anymore, and that’s what Gavin needs remember: the question that Connor asked him, did he really see him as a person, there was so much emotion in his voice, and that’s what convinced him, that Connor was human, but Gavin is blind, his thoughts telling him that he will always just be a android.  
He sniffs, his tears dried, but his wound still bleeds, and so does his heart, he cares about Connor, but he can’t display that or people would think he’s weak, that he’s fake, but he is, putting up this facade so people will leave him alone, but that’s what’s different about Connor, even though he has been distant and unwelcoming, Connor still tries to be nice, countless times being called rude names, but he still tries, and that gives Gavin a sense of hope.  
A small feeling flutters inside him, warmth, Connor brings him happiness.  
Gavin knows he can’t thank Connor, Hank would see and beat his ass, he just knows it, but he wants to so bad. He wants Connor to know that he is thankful, but he can’t tell him, and that’s what kills him… there has to be another way...

He sits up, startling Claudia who was asleep next to him, he NEEDS to see Connor again..  
The time is now 01:00, but Gavin is determined, he puts his jacket on, making sure to hide his self-inflicted wound.  
“I’ll be back Claudia, I need to do something..”

He arrives at the hospital, the snow lays thick on the ground, darkness all around besides the artificial lights illuminating from the building in front of him, he is lucky because this is one of those 24/7 hospitals.  
He goes inside and is greeted by.. That nurse..  
“What are you doing here..?” She asks,  
“More importantly, why are you here, I was told you received a disciplinary warning.” He responds not in the mood to talk,  
“Uh- well they gave me one more chance, they cut me some slack because it seems you know Connor… Oh and I work from the evening to two.” She replies fumbling over her words,  
“Cool, now can you leave me alone?” Gavin brushes her off,  
“Why do you want to be alone, you had to come for some reason, right?” Nurse Coleman asks, then she barely notices the cut on his neck,  
“Hey.. what happened there..?” Gavin’s eye twitched, bad memories flooding back to him,  
“NOTHING. It’s nothing..” He lies, which she stares at him confused,  
“Well… if you aren’t here to report a problem… wait, you don’t want to go to Connor again, right? He’s sleeping right now, and that would be a bit disrespe-”  
“Oh, don’t you worry, you go and do some nurse things or whatever and leave me alright?”  
“But I can’t let you do that… I will lose my job!” She sounds frantic,  
“How about a deal, I won’t say anything about you letting me be here without permission, you don’t lose your job, and how about you don’t say anything to anyone about this… Deal?”  
She pouts, but complies,  
“Okay.. just, whatever your doing, don’t hurt him..”  
“Why does everyone think that I want to hurt him, it’s fucked up..!” He glowers towards her,  
“Language please.. And sorry… I didn’t know everyone thought that..”  
“Yeah, yeah, bye.” Gavin cuts the chat short, and Nurse Coleman just nods, giving up, and walking away. Gavin places his hand over his neck going down the long hall,  
-”You are a damn creeper, you don’t just look at someone as they sleep..”  
Gavin jerks his head, thinking it would silence the thoughts, which of course it doesn’t.  
He reaches the one door which behind it holds what saved him from ending his life. He quickly scans around to see if he was alone, he knew if someone saw they would be pretty concerned, which no one was around. He peaks just barely enough to see if Connor was really resting, which his eyes were closed, his LED a solid pale yellow. Gavin sighs in relief, moving over completely in front of the window, a smile instantly going on his face, seeing Connor brought him life again, making him forget the pain he has caused himself. He places his hand on the door, wishing he could be closer, but that would definity startle Connor awake, and he isn’t going to risk it. Just something about how peaceful Connor looks even after everything that happened to him the day before brought Gavin a sense of comfort. Connor has become Gavin’s coping mechanism, almost like an intoxicating drug, he couldn’t get enough, and without him, he felt hopeless. His gaze becomes more intense, his head downturned, he is infuriated that he has to keep up this act, it has become apart of him if he is around anyone, a shell. He doesn’t want it to be, he wishes so that he could show his true colors to Connor, showing him that he isn’t a bad person, it would help him extremely, but he can’t, his own mind works against him.  
He backs away, he is satisfied, he now thinks he could fall asleep peacefully like Connor, and so he leaves, and he drives back to his house, his actions then hitting him like a brick wall.  
“WHY DID I DO THAT??? I’M STUPID! I COULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT AND EVERYONE WOULD KNOW… I’M JUST A CREEP..” He slams the door, going straight to his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes or check his phone. He is exhausted, and in return he falls asleep very quickly, still regretting what he did.

\---

 

Hank arrives home, Sumo greets him, but Hank isn’t happy, he already misses Connor, it was going to be a long night. He gives Sumo his recommended amount of food and he gets comfortable and gets into his bed, and he has a thought,  
What if Connor is right about Gavin? What if he really isn’t as bad as he portrays himself?  
Connor is pretty smart most of the time, so there is a chance, it’s just very hard for Hank to see Gavin actually being nice. He doesn’t want to risk it, or Connor. He still feels ashamed for upsetting Connor so much in just one evening, what got to him, stress? He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t like what he did, he decides that he is going to try to do something nice the next day, he doesn’t know what yet, but it should be something that will make Connor happy. He turns on his side, he thinks that tomorrow will be much better. Then he remembers the case, that damned case that got him and Connor in this entire mess, maybe it won’t be much better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this being so dark, I was thinking about not even adding that part in but, then I thought:  
> I felt the same way about myself a little while ago, I suffered from a massive amount of depression, anxiety, self doubt- all those great things..  
> And I was inspired to portray how it feels to suffer from those, making Gavin handle it about how I did.  
> I tried to write the thoughts he has as accurately to how mine were during that time, I hope that I did a good job, and I also hope that you understand, and if you do, thanks, and don't worry, I'm better now, and if you are going through anything, I understand how it feels, you aren't alone.
> 
> (A really random side note, the nurse's last name was literally a generated one, and she has a first name too,  
> it is Emily, and she isn't the brightest.)
> 
> (oof I slaved over this chapter, I have like stayed up to 6:00 in the morning the past few nights trying to get this chapter out, I was drawing a picture for Halloween so it threw me off schedule so some parts of this chapter might have been a bit choppy or along the lines of having some issues, sorry bout that. And I kinda rushed Hank's last part, I really wanted get this chapter done, once again sorry.)


	5. Update (This isn't a chapter, but it's important)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why it's taking me so long to write this new chapter.

I have a few reasons.. After I finished the latest chapter I burnt myself out a bit because I overworked myself to get it out, and it was getting more and more difficult to continue, then the most fucked up thing happens, I won't go into too much detail, but one of my furbabies, named Sarah, which she was a seven month old kitten, was attacked by one of my dogs that I do not have anymore.. but let's just say that nothing could have been done.. I love her so much, I had her since she was born, and I raised her with her siblings by myself, even when I was at my worst.. they were one of the reasons I still wanted to live during that time.. I still have her siblings, their names are, Zoey, Rose, J-Roc, and you might know this one.. Claudia. I also have their aunt, and her name is Marz, and I love her to death too. Anyway, this isn't about them right now, this is about Sarah, I'm really going to miss her.. she was my world.. and now I have lost the feeling determined to do anything... So this means that I'm going to be taking a break for a while, I just need some time to clear my head, and get over the guilt. I don't want to have the constant feeling of being rushed, (even though I'm not) and having to keep all of you waiting.. I hope you can understand, this is a really hard thing for me..


	6. Another Update (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block and life was interfering with me making new chapters, but..

I think I can continue, I feel better and I have accepted what happened, even though it still pains me very much, but now I finally think I can write more actual chapters! I actually have Detroit: Become Human now, and I love it even more now, even though I have been playing an unhealthy amount of RE4 recently.. oops.. I already started the next chapter before so it's a nice start and refresher to the story for me, because I haven't looked at it since November. I hope everyone hasn't given up on this story, because now it's only going to get better! See you guys soon with the new chapter!


End file.
